For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a multi-chamber heat treatment device including three heating devices and one cooling device. In the multi-chamber heat treatment device, the heating devices and the cooling device are connected via an intermediate conveyance chamber, and for example, articles to be processed heated by the heating devices are conveyed into the cooling device and cooled in the cooling device. A header pipe at which nozzles are installed is disposed at the above-mentioned cooling device. In the above-mentioned cooling device, the articles to be processed are cooled by a coolant sprayed from the nozzles through a header pipe (see Patent Document 2). In addition, background art is also disclosed in the following Patent Documents 3 to 5.